


2020 Searchwell Avenue

by tteokjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteokjae/pseuds/tteokjae
Summary: "Okay, so I've spilled my story. Now you spill yours."I shook my head at him. "There's no point.""Why?""Because you wouldn't believe me." He paused seeming as if he was questioning my credibility."Try me.""How's waking up in a stranger's body one day sound to you."





	1. Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Gray,
> 
> I'm not one to write so formally to the extent of executing an actual letter. However, I thought it'd be amusing to go through the trouble of this extensive process. Anyway, aside from all the greeting etiquette, I just wanted to say that you're a compulsive idiot. Pardon me for being so blunt, but I just had to get that out before I ramble on about the outrageousness of your whereabouts. I must say I did not believe you when I was first told of your story. I was almost sure it was a cruel joke until your love for potato sticks was brought up. From then on, I could not doubt any other news of your journey after that. As a result, to cope with my wandering thoughts and harsh curiosity that was close to making me lose my mind, I wrote this. I hope you appreciate the art within my efforts and the music that's helped me finish it. Thank you for your time.
> 
> Best wishes,  
> Gerriena Rose

_Close. Open. Close. Close. Open. Slipping. Jeez you're slipping again, Gray. Come on, now is not the time to be dozing off. Maybe if I just— oh forget it. Closed._

-

"Miss? Excuse me? Miss?"

I abruptly awoke to a light tapping on my shoulder and the voice of a man I was soon enough going to punch if he didn't shut up.

That is, until I realized it was the officer that brought me here. To the police station. _Oops._

"Oh yes, pardon?"

"You've been cleared, so you're free to go."

"Ah, thank you, sir. I'll get going then," I said, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, you better get going before that couple changes their minds. You're lucky they didn't press any charges."

"Okay, I get it. Bye now," I waved, not feeling his trashy vibe.

I left his office before he could respond and trudged over to the waiting room. I was extra careful to take a seat by the least suspicious-looking person in the somewhat crowded room.

As I sat, I pulled out my phone to contact a 'friend' to come pick me up. As if this situation couldn't get any worse, when I clicked the home button, the screen remained black. My phone was dead. And I didn't feel like asking to use any of the public telephones, so I scanned the room for anyone who might have a phone on them.

_Bingo!_ I awkwardly sniffed when I spotted a guy across the room in a black hoodie with his headphones in. Headphones mean there must be a phone right? Plus he looked about my age and the least troublesome.

"Uh, excuse me sir..." I tapped my shoes impatiently when he ignored me. After calling out once again, I resorted to tapping him on the arm slightly.

He looked up, looking quite annoyed, but nonetheless asked me what I needed.

"Well my phone died, and I need to make a short call, so I was wondering if you could maybe lend me yours for a quick second?"

He raised his eyebrows at me then fixed his eyes back on the floor. "I don't have my phone on me right now," he bluntly slurred.

"But you—" I stopped and pointed to his headphones.

He rolled his eyes and pulled the end of his headphones out of his pocket. Surely, there was nothing connected.

"I thought you'd get the hint."

"Okay, wow thanks." I was about to walk away when he stopped me with a curious look on his face.

"You know what. Follow me."

I looked at him suspiciously, pursing my lips. Even so, I found myself following him outside to the parking lot.

"So you're not gonna like kidnap me or anything like that, right?" I said, trying to crack a joke. It didn't sound like a joke when it came out.

"Kidnapping is nothing to play around about."

"Okay, you're right. But you can't blame me for being suspicious," I shrugged.

"Hm...you got me there."

"Why are you parked out so far anyway?" I asked as we finally came to a stop at an old black car at the end of the lot.

I looked up, waiting for an answer. Instead I found him on the other side of the car, somewhat struggling to get the door open.

I started to get nervous and subconsciously began to bite my ring finger.

"What are you doing?"

I raised my eyebrows at his question. "What are you talking about?"

He mimicked me, with his ring finger in his mouth. "What the hell is that?"

"Uh, I just do it when I'm nervous or anxious. It's a habit I guess."

"Well, whatever it is, stop. It's annoying. You're distracting me."

I frowned at him, but I stopped anyway when he finally unlocked his car with a sigh of relief. He rummaged through his compartments for a while, looking for his phone.

"Found it." He handed it to me, already opened to the number keypad.

I quickly made my call, then handed his phone back, standing awkwardly in wait for my ride.

"So what were you in for?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

His back was now facing me, as he'd taken a spot on the hood of his car.

"What were you in for? Like why were you taken to the station?"

My thoughts turned back to tonight's chaotic episode. They were vague memories, but all I can remember was my drunk self supposedly ruining some couple's date night. I can honestly claim they were just being dramatic about it. And yet, I refused to tell this stranger the truth.

"Lost my dog."

"So you were brought into the police station?"

"Uh, yeah."

He shook his head in disbelief at either my idiocy or my obviously made-up story.

"What about you? What's a hooded stranger doing at the police station at 1 AM?" I asked, taking the spot next to him on his car.

"Lost my cat," he mumbled blankly. I turned to let out a laugh, but when I found he was keeping a straight expression, I stopped myself.

"Okay...so I see we already have things in common," I said, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck. "So. What's your name, stranger?" I asked, unaware that I began to bite my ring finger again.

"You can stop now."

"What? Stop what?"

He scoffed and pulled my left hand away from my mouth, setting it on my lap. I laughed uneasily and looked away, forcing my hand under my leg to keep it from reaching anywhere near my face again.

"I get it, I'm a random stranger. But you're being delusional if you think I'm a threat."

"Well, gee thanks."

He sighed and hopped off his car. "Listen, it's late. I got to get going."

"Oh. Well okay. Thanks for lending me your phone."

"Yeah whatever, I..."

I leaned in trying to make out what he said last as his voice trailed off.

But before I knew it, he was getting into his car and waving away, then driving off into the dark night.

_Hmm...what a weird encounter._

-

I waited in the parking lot for what seemed like hours. Well, keyword: seemed, because I didn't know the time since my phone was dead.

Just before my eyes were about to shut for the 6th time, I was approached by some middle-aged looking man. I tried to ignore him at first, and acted like I was busy on my dead phone. But when he didn't budge and called out twice I was forced to oblige.

"Yes?" My expression softened, as he seemed distressed and really tense.

"I just wanted to ask if you happened to see anyone roaming around here with a black Honda."

"Excuse me?"

"I work over at the station, and I parked my car somewhere around here. Now it's nowhere to be found and I'm completely freaking out. Did you happen to—"

**BEEP BEEP**

I looked past my shoulder to see my ride waiting for me across the street. Though I was intrigued by this man's situation, I was even more compelled to get home and knock out.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I got to go."

"Wait, no! My car was stolen, you can't just—"

"Well then I wish you good luck with that. Good night, sir," I waved as I continued to back away, confused and tired.


	2. Suspicions

"You know, this is why I always tell you to only ever drink with a partner. Especially in your case."

"Uh-huh."

_It couldn't have been him. He couldn't have stolen the car. He seemed so boring and ordinary, that I doubt his capability of theft._

"You could've been seriously hurt out there. Or you could've hurt others."

"Uh-huh."

_Jeez, look at you Gray, defending some guy you just met. You don't even know his name. For all you know, you could've helped him steal the car._

"You're just lucky, they didn't press any charges."

"Uh-huh."

_None of it made sense. At all. And somehow everything did. Too many coincidences and fitting puzzle pieces, that it almost seemed unreal._

"I'm being serious, Eris."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey, are you even listening?"

"Uh-huh."

"Eris!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at the idiot next to me.

"What, Johnny?!"

"Hey, I'm just saying. Weston Heights is a big city, Eris. I won't always be here to pull you out of your problems. You have to be more responsible and mature about your actions from now on."

"Okay, I get it, mom," I mumbled, tiredly leaning my head against the window.

_Jeez, he's so bossy._

"Hey, so I don't think I can make it next week."

"Huh?" I turned to him in utter confusion.

"The concert we planned to go to." I shook my head, having no clue what he was talking about. "Eris, the one we talked about months before." I leaned back, appalled at his sudden rise in volume.

"Oh yeah. That...?"

"Jesus, what's gotten into you lately? Anyway, I can't go with you, Eris. I have a meeting with my boss."

_Fine with me. Going with you anywhere is the last thing on my mind as of now._

"Oh, that's too bad," I murmured apologetically.

"I slipped the tickets under your door. You can take someone else. I'm sorry again."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, can I ask you a serious question?"

He nodded.

"Where do I usually leave the keys to my room?"

He rolled his eyes. "In your slippers next to the plant. Why?"

"Also, does witnessing car theft and allowing it to happen make me a criminal?" I genuinely asked, squinting profusely.

"Wait what?" he exclaimed, coming to an abrupt stop.

"What about if I didn't know it wasn't his car?"

"Excuse me?"

My eyes brightened as he stopped at the apartment complex.

"Oh nothing. I got to go now. Thanks for the ride, man," I concluded, quickly slipping out of his car and to the front gate.

"What do you mean ' _man_ '? Eris, what?"

"Peace, Johnny boy!"

-

_Day 6: Monday, May 14th, 2018 @ 3:22 AM._

_Journal Entry #8_

_It's already my 6th day as this Eris person, and the only thing I've been able to grasp onto is her name. I also met a mysterious black-hooded stranger who helped me out at the police station. But at the same time I suspect him of car theft. Yeah, it's weird, but it's the most sane thing that's happened after the accident._

_I've also concluded some new findings._  
_\- Johnny is confirmed as my (Eris's) boyfriend_  
_\- He'd planned a concert, I hadn't known about 'til now_  
_\- This body can't take alcohol as easily as I did when I was Gray_  
_\- I need to tame my habit before I end up biting my finger off_

"And...finished." I set the pen and notebook down, sitting back against the headboard of the bed. I wanted to knock out so bad, but after tonight's awkward events, I couldn't even try.

I looked into the reflection of my now-charged phone and sighed at the unfamiliarity that came to view. I tried to give a scowl at the stranger staring back at me, but instead she scowled back at the same time.

I wanted to cry, but no tears came. I'd already exhausted them the first three days after the accident.

Just seven days ago, everything was fine. Everything was peaceful and boringly normal as it'd always been.

I remember everything that happened like it was yesterday. I was riding along my usual route, about to approach 2020 Searchwell Avenue. I was moving a little faster than usual, trying desperately to escape the terrors of my own home. What I didn't know was that I was going apparently too fast, that I didn't notice a man in black suddenly appear in front of me.

The rest is a memory too horrid to retell but the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed with a new name, a new body, and a new life in Weston Heights—a city I have no knowledge of except its name.

Other than those small details, my knowledge of this new body, Eris apparently, is rather limited. All of the information I've gathered now came from slip-ups from that Johnny dude and multiple hints around Eris's home and belongings.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I was startled by a 'ding' coming from my phone. It was a notification from Johnny. I cringed at the heart emojis and nickname given next to his contact name.

I hesitated in answering, but I figured I could get some answers out of him if I kept up with the act. I wanted to get out of this mess. I wanted to return to my boring old life and be me again. So I decided to do something about it.

I stopped and thought. Ever since I became Eris, I'd locked myself in her apartment for the majority of my time. I hadn't been able to explore the area.

I leaned back and winced at his text. Hadn't seen those words in a while.

  
Exiting out of my messages, I began to find myself playing around with the phone. It wasn't technically mine, but considering my situation I messed around with it a little to fit to my liking. Here and there, I'd rearrange some folders and apps - deleting some, downloading some. I even brought it upon myself to log into my old social media accounts. Everything was the same old same old, other than the fact that most of my accounts were bursting with notifications. I was tempted to open them and tell everyone back home what was happening, but it occurred to me that my reality could not pass as their's.

I crashed down onto my pillow and checked the time on my phone. 4:20 am. I knew today and the next was going to be long, so before I could even think about heading to sleep I was already snoozing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so there are text message images near the end of the chapter of Johnny and Gray's conversation. It's a huge part of the chapter's actual content. So do you think you guys can let me know if you guys can see it? Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is a new story, and I'm still trying to figure out this website, so please have mercy on me. Much love <3


End file.
